


Your Dad is Gonna Kill Me

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2016: Let Them Rest [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Implied Dad Reaper, M/M, Making Out, McHanzo Week, Mentions of Sex, Teen Romance, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Young Love, irresponsible teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: Jesse, like the lovestruck teenage country boy he is, takes the prettiest boy in town out for a night to themselves in his truck. And the most surprising factor? He willingly goes along with it, despite knowing his father would kill them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once more! This is the Day Five Prompt: 'Young Love' for McHanzo Week! I'm catching up on lost time, so please forgive me for being so late. Hanzo is a good boy gone naughty, Jesse is a bad boy gone blessed by his sweetie, Genji is the younger brother who's trying to get his good boy older brother laid without him dying for it, and Sombra is the ultimate guardian of gay. I hope you enjoy, as always, and if you'd like to see more of this you can always ask for so! That goes for any of my stories as well!

Hanzo laughed excitedly as Jesse slammed the gas pedal of his truck, speeding away from his house where his father was shouting at them to 'get back here!' while they held hands tightly. It had been so long since he had seen him... He missed Jesse with all of his heart, and now that he was here they could have some alone time together without his father discovering them like last time. Jesse still had a bruise the size of a quarter from where Hanzo's father threw something at his head, but otherwise he seemed healthy and just as excited as Hanzo.

It had all started when Jesse moved to their neighborhood, and quickly evolved into the local bad guy of the town taking out the good guy and bringing him for a ride, all against his father's rules. Jesse would take the back roads until they reached a secluded area of town, and they would make out like the young teens they were before turning to the sky and watching the stars. Hanzo thrilled in the rush that going against the rules brought him, and Jesse thrilled in the fact that this beautiful man willingly let him take him away and keep him for the night before they went their separate ways.

"Jesse," Hanzo breathed, his eyes shining with contained excitement while Jesse grinned and pulled over to the local forest reserve's parking area. Nobody was allowed on the trail after dark, but there were no rules against loitering in the parking area, which made it an area they frequently stopped to get their fill of each other before talking about whatever the Hell they wanted. Hanzo also mentioned that he loved the view of the stars from this area, as it was very close to an open field that revealed the constellations of the sky through the trees. So Jesse stopped here as often as he could. That was if Mister Shimada didn't pursue them in his own car to bring Hanzo back home and condemn him to chores for the rest of the week.

The music of his radio thrummed in his ears like a heartbeat as he hastily unbuckled himself and climbed into Jesse's lap to leave hot kisses all over his lips. He was so handsome, with the moonlight highlighting his face in a way no artificial light could ever hope to mimic in a lifetime. Jesse's hands went to cup his cheeks, and Hanzo shivered in delight as Jesse nipped gently at his lips before reclining the seat back to let Hanzo climb all over him. "Easy, honey, easy..." he mumbled softly, Hanzo whining quietly in the back of his throat before pressing closer to him and letting Jesse's tongue slip into his lax mouth.

They weren't going to have sex. Not tonight, at least, since Hanzo had a feeling his father would be pursuing their location at this very moment. But he still couldn't help but run his hands over Jesse's strong chest and peck his lips almost desperately before he pulled himself away to stare into the other man's eyes. "Jesse... I missed you," he whispered, nuzzling into his tanned neck as the hands on his hips moved to wrap around his lower back and rub comfortingly. "I know ya did... I did too. It's hard keepin' myself away from you."

Hanzo smiled slightly at the comment, and listened to the other man's breathing as the country music in the background soaked into his mind and calmed him down.

"You could've come at any time to find me."

"I know. But my dad's startin' t'find out I'm takin' the rich boy out with his truck every two weeks. Thank God Sombra ain't against distractin' him for me."

Sombra was Jesse's little sister, very smart and sly when she wanted something to go her way. She was someone Hanzo could trust keeping their little meetups a secret, especially since she could hack into the cameras at the preserve to erase any data of them being there.

"What did she ask for in return?"

"A picture of you... With yer shirt off."

Jesse grinned shyly as Hanzo flushed all sorts of red, smacking his shoulder before looking at him with the most disapproving glare he could muster. "Does she think we have sex everytime we meet up?"

"She may have had her 'sources' find out for her... But, let's ignore that for now, Hanzo."

A gentle peck to the lips had Hanzo sighing, and they returned to sloppy, lazy kisses as the music continued playing in the background. Jesse had to hide this from his own parents as well. The Shimadas were a well known family, a family of honor, pride, and respect. If his parents found out he took the eldest Shimada boy out for a ride and came back with him looking messy, they would skin him. But where was the fun in simply not doing it?

He tangled his large fingers into silky, ink-colored hair, groaning in appreciation as Hanzo did the same for him before running his fingers through the long locks. Jesse especially loved Hanzo's hair, and frequently braided it on their nights out, or simply left it alone. Hanzo never minded, either, and sometimes made work on his own messy hair while Jesse invested himself in intricate braiding.

Suddenly, Hanzo's phone started buzzing in his pocket, and both teens sighed in sadness as they had to part from their kiss early. Jesse greedily appreciated how red and spit slick Hanzo's lips were as he looked at his phone and frowned at the contact name.

"What is it, Genji?" Hanzo answered, rapid fire Japanese being spoken on the other end before Hanzo's eyes widened and he cut Genji off with a firm approval in their mother tongue. He ended the call, and looked at Jesse, worried. "My father, Genji said he recieved a text from Sombra saying she saw him being around here in one minute," he mumbled, Jesse also feeling a moment of shock before he quickly went about unbuckling his seat belt and turning off the car.

"Go outside, honey," Jesse ordered, making sure he had everything before gently cupping Hanzo's cheek. "I have an idea."

And by idea, Jesse meant running into the open field that Hanzo adored so much to hide from his father. Once the plan was explained to him, Hanzo initially refused, but eventually agreed seeing how his father could catch them at any moment. As soon as they broke into their run for the fields ahead, headlights shone onto the trees of the reserve, and Hanzo began laughing as his father demanded them to 'get back here!' as he had done when Jesse took him away in the first place.

Jesse was laughing as well, and they both joined hands as the constellations above them witnessed the two young lovers escaping the world around them just to be in their own world, if just for one night.

 


End file.
